


[pleasure]

by mariadlangelesbm



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Haikyuu!!, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Afixiofilia, Altocalcifilia, Astenolagnia, Clastomanía, Dirty Talk, F/F, Humiliation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Smut, Sweet Talk, Verbal Humiliation, blowjob, eating pussy, felacion, pussy, suffocation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadlangelesbm/pseuds/mariadlangelesbm
Summary: Serie de One-Shots dedicados a distintos fandoms para el Kinktober 2020.Asfixiofilia - TodoDeku.Clastomanía - MichiHaru.Astenolagnia - KuroFay.Altocalcifilia - KuroDai.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, Kaiou Michiru/Tenoh Haruka, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 11





	1. Asfixiofilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto disfruta de sentir el latido de Izuku cada vez que lo toma del cuello, e Izuku disfruta de que lo haga.

Apoyado en la pared de la sala de entrenamiento observaba a su mejor amigo, moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras exigiéndose al máximo entrenaba para volverse uno de los mejores héroes de su generación.

El sudor caía por su rostro, el traje pegándose cada vez más a su cuerpo. Sus ojos dilatados, deleitándose ante la obra de arte frente a él, sus propias manos sudando debido tal vez por el nerviosismo, o por la excitación que recorría su cuerpo viendo el increíble espectáculo que aparecía frente a él.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho pasando las palmas por su camiseta para secarlas, tragó grueso y caminó en dirección a su amigo, ojalá fueran algo más que eso, comprobando que al entrar en su campo de visión este se detenía para saludarlo.

Su corazón se aceleró cuando empezó a desabrochar el cierre delantero de su traje, abanicándose con ambas manos mientras sonreía satisfecho por el trabajo realizado. Todoroki Shoto comprendió ante las vistas que no podría ocultar mucho más el hambre que le causaba nada más y nada menos que Midoriya Izuku, su primer amigo.

Finalmente se detuvo a una distancia prudente, contemplando las vistas ofrecidas con gusto; con dieciocho años Izuku tenía el mejor cuerpo que había visto en su vida, y aún así trabajaba diariamente para mejorarlo.

—Hey, Shoto —saludó pasando su brazo por la frente limpiándose el sudor— No te había visto, ¿llevas mucho tiempo aquí?

—El suficiente, no te preocupes. Simplemente no quería molestar Izuku —el de pelo verde se encogió de hombros apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Nunca molestas, y lo sabes —terminó sentado sobre el suelo intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Bueno… Si tú lo dices —una carcajada salió de sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Siempre dices eso Shoto, y debo repetirte miles de veces que tú no molestas, ¿qué debo hacer para que me creas?

—No debes hacer nada, sé que no te molesto pero aun así —rodó los ojos tomando asiento también.

—Nada, puedes venir y decirme algo o si quieres meterte en el entrenamiento también —le restó importancia al asunto— Es aburrido si no tengo a un compañero, y tú eres el ideal.

—No digas eso Midoriya —apartó la mirada, todavía no estaba acostumbrado a los ataques de completa honestidad del contrario.

—¡Shotooo! —pronto lo tenía encima suyo riendo mientras buscaba la manera de que sus miradas se encontraran.

Habían estado meses repitiendo más o menos la misma escena cada vez que se encontraban a solas, de ahí habían empezado a nacer aquellos sentimientos que tenía por el más bajito.

Sujetando sus muñecas con ambas mano, cruzándose con la mirada, narices pegadas y respiración acompasada. El corazón acelerado golpeando su pecho queriendo escapar de su prisión, el hechizo se rompió cuando finalmente sus labios se unieron anhelantes.

Ojos fuertemente cerrados, dejándose llevar por la situación que estaban viviendo, manos en la cintura y nuca atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, correspondido al ser rodeando con ambos brazos por el cuello, sus lenguas entrelazadas rodando por el suelo. Alejándose para volver a unir sus lenguas en una danza desenfrenada de pasión y necesidad.

Tras ese encuentro cada uno fue por su lado, rostros sonrojados y con los nervios a flor de piel, en cualquier momento ambos dejarían salir a flote sus sentimientos. Lástima que ninguno de los dos lo hiciera.

Pasaron los días, huyendo el uno del otro para evitar hablar del tema, al menos hasta que tuvieran claros sus pensamientos y tras dos semanas el más alto tenía claro qué es lo que quería.

Quería a Midoriya Izuku, en cualquier forma sentimental posible. Quería ser su amigo, su novio, su amante, su confidente; quería ser todo para aquel pecoso de ojos verdes.

Durante días estuvo dándole su espacio para que fuera acostumbrándose a su presencia pero a la semana tras descubrir qué es lo que deseaba del chico ya no pudo aguantar y fue en su búsqueda.

Entraba al comedor y se sentaba cerca del explosivo rubio que simplemente ponía mala cara y lo abrazaba por la cintura atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo; en las duchas o vestuarios se juntaba con algunos compañeros mientras daban conversación para evitar ser interrumpido, durante las clases había terminado sentado alrededor de Uraraka, Shinsou, Tenya y Tsuyu dejándole cero oportunidades para acercarse.

Se había dado por vencido hasta que recordó sus entrenamientos individuales a altas horas de la noche, después de cenar. Alguna que otra vez lo había invitado, ¿cómo se había podido olvidar de algo así?

Caminó hasta el lugar a paso lento, con las manos escondidas en sus bolsillos hasta llegar a la sala de entrenamiento donde se encontraba su amado de cabello esponjoso golpeando con fuerza un saco de boxeo sin activar su quirk.

El ceño fruncido, mordiendo su labio inferior con los puños alzados al nivel de su rostro repitiendo una serie de golpes contra el objeto colgado, gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente, haciendo camino hasta su mandíbula y finalmente cayendo sobre la moqueta del suelo o su camiseta de tirantes blanca.

—Nunca imaginé que terminarías haciendo boxeo —su último derechazo se detuvo antes de tocar la tela y se giró a su dirección con los ojos abiertos y la respiración entrecortada.

—Yo no imaginé que vendrías aquí —mordió de nuevo su labio inferior apartando la mirada para empezar a quitarse los guantes.

—No me has dejado alternativa, quería hablar contigo —fue acercándose encogiéndose de hombros— Y no me dabas la oportunidad para hacerlo.

—Pensé que entenderías que no me apetecía hablar contigo —alzó una ceja, su expresión cambió de la incredulidad al enfado.

—Ha pasado casi un mes Izuku —el nombrado se dio la vuelta con mirada ansiosa— Creo que es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

—¿Y quieres hablarlo? Un mes después, tras haberme comido la boca —se rió levemente para cubrir su rostro con un brazo— Lo he superado ya, no fue nada. Si ni siquiera te gusto o te atraigo, fue algo del momento lo he entendido. Puedes irte.

—No espera, ¿qué estás diciendo? —sus piernas se adelantaron para alcanzar al muchacho quien se alejaba y después lo esquivaba para salir por la puerta.

Le siguió por el pasillo casi corriendo cuando el contrario empezó a trotar para huir, fue difícil darle alcance pero no imposible. Habían cruzado medio campus y estaban a punto de llegar a la entrada cuando pudo tomarle finalmente del brazo.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es haber sujetado del cuello a Midoriya mientras golpeaba su cuerpo contra la pared aprisionándolo con el propio y uniendo sus labios con las ganas que había acumulado desde la última vez que había sucedido aquello.

Aprieta el agarre en la garganta al mismo tiempo que profundiza el beso y fuerza su peso sobre el de pelo verde quien empieza a golpear su pecho en búsqueda de libertad, aunque termina dándose por vencido atrayéndolo hacia sí gimiendo en el proceso.

El beso duró unos cuantos minutos en los que intercambiaron saliva y sus lenguas lucharon para obtener el control. Sus frentes juntas, y sus narices rozándose suavemente. Alejó su mano notando la falta de aire en sus pulmones ante sus respiraciones casi vacías y repetidas.

—Me gustas —los ojos rojos y llorosos de su acompañante lo observaron atentamente ante aquella confesión— De verdad, me gusta muchísimo Izuku. Esto no será una cosa que ocurrirá una o dos veces.

—¿Quieres decir que… —tragó grueso con las mejillas rojas— quieres estar conmigo? Como una pareja real, ¿y eso?

—Sí. Quiero que seas mi novio, ¿mejor así? —el joven asintió atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

Se sorprendió al sentir la dureza del joven despierta contra su pierna, su rostro escondiéndose en su pecho, rodeando su cintura con los brazos. Una mano un su nuca tirando de su pelo para poder observar su rostro atentamente, atrayéndolo en un nuevo beso. Empujándolo con su cuerpo hasta la pared otra vez.

Otro gemido salió de sus labios juntando sus pelvis para moverse buscando una fricción liberadora que le permitió. Su mano libre bajó hasta el interior de sus pantalones, bajando la bragueta, tomando su erección a través de los calzoncillos. Otro gemido se escapó de sus labios.

Rompió el beso, su palma rozando la piel de su cuello antes de que sus dedos volvieran a rodear el cuello del bajo, un apretón fuerte tirando hacia arriba teniendo cuidado de no provocar ninguna lesión.

Las pupilas dilatadas de su amante, y saliva escurriéndose por su barbilla mojando los puños de su camisa mientras movía la muñeca de arriba abajo buscando liberar el placer del chico quien rodaba sus ojos, gimiendo a duras penas mientras con sus manos libres se sujetaba con fuerza a su camisa.

Siguió varios minutos con su tarea hasta que un fuerte gemido y el movimiento de las caderas de Midoriya se detuvo, su palma llena de semen. Sonrió, el chico frente a él con las piernas temblando apoyando su frente contra su pecho buscando sujeción.

—Si quieres más, ve mañana por la mañana a mi habitación —dejó un beso sobre su frente para alejarse dejando que cayera sentado apoyado a la pared con la mirada perdida.

—Shoto-kun…

—Tenemos que terminar esta conversación, ¿no es así, cariño? —sus miradas se cruzaron, mejillas sonrojadas que aumentaron de color al ver como lamía su mano manchada y sonreía— Buenas noches, conejito.


	2. Clastomanía

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Haruka le resulta placentero destrozarle la ropa a Michiru cada vez que tienen relaciones.

Habían empezado a vivir juntas hacía dos semanas y todavía no se acostumbraban la una de la otra. Debían poner un orden a su situación porque la casa en la que convivían empezaba a parecerse un desastre.

Su vida en general desde que había conocido a Michiru, era un caos.

Y eso no es que fuera algo malo, todo lo contrario le encantaba pero tenían que poner normas de convivencia o terminarían la una cansada de la otra rápidamente. La convivencia se basaba en eso.

Sentada en el sofá esperando a que llegara su amiga, con el televisor encendido revisando sus redes sociales sin prestar apenas atención. Mañana ambas tenían el día libre así que le propondría limpiar la casa y organizarse las tareas del hogar para hacer de su vivienda algo más digna.

Faltaba media hora para que fueran las nueve y media de la noche cuando Michiru entró por la puerta, se acercó al sofá para abrazarla y finalmente besar su mejilla. Se dejó hacer con los ojos cerrados.

—Tenemos que hablar —soltó dándose la vuelta.

—¿Ha… Ha sucedido algo? —parecía bastante preocupada cuando escuchó esas palabras.

—No pongas esa cara, no es algo muy serio —sonrió tomando asiento a su lado esperando a que continuara— La casa está hecha un desastre, mañana tenemos que dejarla limpia y hacer horarios.

—Oh, ¡me habías preocupado! —se apoyó sobre ella volviendo a besar su mejilla— Ningún problema Haru. Mañana de limpieza general, lo apuntaré en la agenda.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que llegó al mostrador de la cocina sacando de su bolso el objeto nombrado y empezaba a escribir en las páginas. Después de una de las bolsas sacó una pizarra y un bolígrafo que dejó pegados en la puerta de la nevera.

Guiñó su ojo izquierdo con una sonrisa en su dirección, soltando una risita cayó sobre el sofá con uno de sus brazos cubriendo su rostro y el otro sobre su estómago. Como siempre ella se adelantaba, pero eso era lo que le gustaba de ella.

Un peso sobre su pelvis le hizo apartar su brazo y observar a la chica que tenía encima de arriba abajo, sus piernas separadas a ambos lados de su cadera, sus manos apoyadas en su estómago mientras mordía su labio inferior y el rojo tintaba sus mejillas.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó mirando de arriba abajo la figura que tenía al frente— Mañana estarás cansada.

—¿Y tú no? —hizo un puchero paseando su dedo índice por su pecho empezando a desabotonar su camisa.

—Deberías saberlo, ¿no es así? —sujetó ambas muñecas atrayendo a la peliazul a su cuerpo para unir sus bocas.

Opuso resistencia al principio pero poco después se dejó llevar presionando su centro contra la pelvis, delineando sus labios con la lengua buscando profundizar el beso. Aceptó y pronto ambas luchaban para dominar a la otra.

Con un rápido movimiento Michiru se encontraba apoyada en el sofá, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos para no separarse. A los pocos minutos sus respiraciones aceleradas y el calor en sus cuerpos buscando aliviarse. Quería tocar más, pasear la yema de sus dedos por la piel desnuda de su amiga, quien seguía rechazando sus confesiones semanales para empezar una relación.

La ropa ya molestaba, mordiendo su labio tomó la camisa de su amante abriéndola con fuerza y rompiéndola en el proceso, de primer plano el sujetador blanco que contrastaba la lechosa y fina piel de su chica.

Sonrió a pesar del puchero que le dedicaba la peliazul quien en un vano esfuerzo intentó cubrirse con ambos brazos, la detuvo sujetando sus muñecas colocándolas sobre su cabeza impidiendo realizar su acción.

Sus pupilas dilatadas mientras ejercía presión contra el sofá y con la otra mano rompía las medias negras y en el proceso la falda terminaba en el suelo del comedor partida por la mitad, qué decir que su ropa interior terminó por el mismo camino.

Ojos cerrados, con la piel erizada anticipando el placer y las caricias en su carne.

Sus dedos separando los labios inferiores, piernas temblando y dedos de los pies contraídos, un gemido saliendo de su boca cuando su lengua saboreó su interior. 

Ojos abiertos buscando la causa, encontrando la cabellera rubia entre sus piernas introduciendo dos dedos en su interior al mismo tiempo que la lengua siguió su camino empezando a jugar con el clítoris.

Sus manos se dirigieron a la cabellera sujetándose mientras empujaba su centro a los labios de su amante. Riendo entre dientes dio pequeños y delicados mordisquitos a aquella zona, finalmente empezó a deslizar su lengua de arriba abajo, dedos en su interior jugando y buscando el punto G.

Michiru sufrió varios espasmos seguidos al encontrarlo y siguió insistiendo a veces cambiando la velocidad de sus caricias y lamidas. Quería ponerla al límite de la razón y el placer.

Minutos más tardes la chica gemía con fuerza, arqueando su espalda al mismo tiempo que tiraba de su pelo con fuerza, apretando sus paredes vaginales alrededor de sus dedos, su nombre siendo repetido varias veces.

Se alejó del centro disfrutando del sabor dejando que Michiru disfrutara de su clímax. Acariciando su rostro y dejando besos por todo su cuerpo desnudo, su cuerpo siendo aferrado al contrario.

—No te duermas cariño, esto no ha terminado —mordió el lóbulo de la oreja tras susurrar aquellas palabras.

—Haruka… P-Por favor...


	3. Astenolagnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fantasía de Kurogane es humillar a Fay mientras follan, lo que no sabe es que el rubio lo disfruta.

Dentro de su habitación solo podía pensar en una cabellera rubia casi albina, piel lechosa y brillante, unos hermosos ojos azules junto con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Es una persona hermosa. Tan hermosa que quiere corromperla.

Esconde su rostro bajo la palma de su mano, no quiere seguir teniendo esos pensamientos, pero su carácter y personalidad le siguen invitando a querer tomar lo que considera suyo y romperlo. No debería ser así, aprecia al chico pero ya no sabe hasta qué punto lo que siente es compañerismo o… Algo más.

Muerde su labio inferior y se levanta de la cama, masajea sus sienes y se dirige a la ducha, necesita despejarse y qué mejor que el agua fría.

Sale a la media hora con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y otra en su cuello. Sorprendido cuando frente a él Fay lo espera tumbado sobre el colchón jugando con unos cuantos hilos entre sus dedos.

Ambos cruzan sus miradas, pero él rehuye de ella, con las mejillas completamente rojas mientras tartamudea una disculpa. Una excusa vacía, ¿qué tan difícil es que sea sincero consigo mismo y los demás? Kurogane no lo sabe.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estabas en el baño —se dispuso a levantarse pero lo detuvo colocándose frente a él— ¿Kuro-san?

—No te creo —sujetó sus muñecas con una mano tumbándolo de nuevo sobre la cama esta vez posicionándose sobre él— Es más, creo que sabías que estaba en el baño y por eso mismo entraste.

—¿Qué tonterías estás dic… —detuvo su palabrería uniendo sus bocas. Observa los ojos azules del chico a punto de salirse de sus cuencas por la sorpresa.

Mantiene sujeto al rubio contra el colchón, usando el propio peso de su cuerpo para obstaculizar su escapada, pero no lo hace. Es más, le sorprende que le corresponde al mismo tiempo que lo abraza por los hombros atrayéndolo a su cuerpo.

Su mano libre se desliza por el pecho contrario empezando a quitar cada botón de la camisa hasta dejar el torso completamente expuesto. Sus dedos empiezan a jugar con el pezón izquierdo, tirando de él con mucho cuidado; pellizcando de vez en cuando. El cuerpo bajó él tiembla ante cada roce y toque pero no es suficiente.

Rompe el beso llevando sus labios al cuello desnudo de Fay, succionando, mordiendo y tirando de la piel blanquecina. Dejando marcas moradas y rojas, dejando claro que el rubio ya tiene dueño, es él.

Va dejando un camino de besos húmedos desde su mandíbula hasta su pelvis, y vuelve a subir para detenerse en sus pezones y darle la atención que requieren. Debajo de él, el rubio se contrae de placer, sus suspiros llenan la habitación mientras sus dedos acarician la piel canela, yemas rozando cada músculo.

—Kuro-san… —sus miradas vuelven a cruzarse, y sus bocas también. Pero no es suficiente, quiere escucharle llorar, gritar y suplicar. Quiere humillarlo.

No sabe muy bien el motivo, ese pensamiento ha estado recorriendo su mente desde hace ya un buen tiempo, pero ver la cara roja de Fay, lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos y su boca llena de su polla lo pone duro.

Vuelve a romper el beso, un hilo de saliva uniéndolos todavía que se rompe y cae sobre la cara de su amante. Muerde su labio inferior y se levanta de la cama ante las protestas del chico quien se dispone a seguirlo pero cambian de posiciones.

Ahora Fay está arrodillado frente a él, la toalla de su cintura ha desaparecido y su erección está libre y necesitada de atención.

—Ahora, sé un buen chico Fay —acarició su rostro con dulzura para después tomar su cabello y acercar su boca a su falo— y haz lo que tienes que hacer.

Admirando sentado, con los brazos estirados y las palmas sobre el colchón miraba al chico tomando su erección para llevarla a su boca.

Rodó los ojos al sentir la lengua subir y bajar por todo el tronco, las manos acariciando sus testículos. Pasaban los minutos, con la cabellera entre sus dedos haciendo presión mientras el de ojos azules era empujado para tragarse su erección desde la base hasta la punta.

Su nariz golpeando la cadera con cada empuje mientras sus ojos azules abiertos lo observaban con lujuria, pupilas dilatadas y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, mejillas sonrojadas.

—Eres una puta, ¿no es así, Fay? —las cuerdas vocales del rubio vibraron ante sus palabras— Sí así es, te gusta que te traten así.

El chico cerró sus ojos mientras se centraba en abrir más su garganta y pasear la lengua alrededor de la erección, el preseminal salado inundaba sus papilas gustativas.

—Te gusta que te trate así, ¿verdad? —tiró de nuevo de su pelo sacando la erección de su boca para correrse en su cara— Limpia el desastre y después tal vez te deje terminar.

No dejó salir ninguna palabras mientras sacaba su lengua para limpiar el glande, dando cortas lamidas y después pequeñas succiones.

Se quedó sentado de rodillas con las piernas separadas, su dureza a plena vista aun metida en sus pantalones esperando nuevas órdenes por su parte.

—Termina de desnudarte, súbete a la cama y ponte a cuatro —empezó a hacer caso a sus indicaciones— y después levanta el culo e inclina tu espalda hacia abajo.

Acabó sobre la cama, su cara aferrada a la almohada sujetando las sábanas mientras sus dedos recorrían el interior de su entrada trasera, el lubricante cayendo en grandes cantidades por sus piernas mientras su agujero era llenado hasta el tope de sus falanges.

Los gemidos eran silenciados por la almohada, pero aún así podía escucharlos claramente, y eran música para sus oídos. Estuve un largo tiempo jugando con las paredes internas buscando la próstata, y una vez localizada, tiró un chorro de lubricante sobre su nueva erección.

Se alineó con la entrada del rubio, quien lloriqueaba y temblaba de placer y se adentró en su interior con un golpe seco. Fay cerró sus puños con fuerza sujetando la tela bajo él mientras su espalda se arqueaba y gemía con fuerza.

Sus dedos estaban contraídos intentando controlar las descargas plagadas de placer que se disparaban cada vez que era penetrado.

Su mano se disparó golpeando con fuerza una de las nalgas suaves y blanquecinas dejándola caliente y roja por unos instantes. El grito de Fay fue absolutamente adorable.

Siguió golpeando la zona mientras seguía penetrando su interior, mordiendo la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Estás tan estrecho, follarte es una auténtica gozada Fay —recibió un gemido en respuesta y las paredes alrededor de su polla se contrajeron aprisionándolo todavía más. Gruñó apretando las caderas marcadas del joven— Tan bueno, joder. Eres mío, ¿lo sabes?

—S-Sí.

—Así es —una última nalgada antes de correrse dentro de él. Le dio la vuelta para poder observarlo, una sonrisa en sus labios rojos y abusados— Tan sucio. Tan hermoso.

—K-Kuro-san… —sus piernas se abrieron mientras alzaba sus brazos en su dirección— Más, por favor.

Su mirada recorrió su rostro, sudoroso y pegajoso debido al semen, su cuerpo golpeado y lleno de marcas de succiones y mordiscos, su semen escurriéndose de su entrada hinchada y roja. Su cuerpo reaccionó con una nueva erección formándose entre sus piernas.

—Qué puta tan sucia —unió sus labios con los del rubio penetrando de nuevo la resbaladiza entrada.


	4. Altocalcifilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suguru tiene algo con ver a Tetsuro con tacones.

Suguru Daisho no podía apartar sus ojos de su pareja, Kuroo Tetsuro. Su mirada recorría de arriba abajo el cuerpo de su amante con adoración, sus pupilas dilatadas y su cuerpo temblando de anticipación. Sus manos sudaban mientras su cuerpo se tensaba ante cada movimiento, increíblemente lentos, del chico de cabello negro.

Se arrodillaba frente a él, separando sus piernas para meterse entre ellas y apoyar su rostro sobre su muslo esperando aceptación y cariño, Acaricia su mejilla utilizando su mano izquierda dejando que su cabeza descanse sobre su mano.

Sus miradas se cruzan y sonríe dulcemente para ir subiendo lentamente hasta quedar sentado sobre su regazo, brazos rodeando su cuello al mismo tiempo que restriega su dureza contra la propia, sacándole un gemido.

Sus manos recorren sus piernas cubiertas enteramente por las botas altas con tacón de cuero, hasta llegar a su trasero y apretarlo atrayendo su cuerpo todavía más.

Ambos gimen, uno contra la boca del otro, sus bocas se rozan y finalmente se unen. Sus lenguas se entrelazan en una danza para dominar al otro mientras la pasión se funde ante sus cálidos cuerpos.

Manos recorriendo la piel contraria, buscando marcar con el tacto la carne desnuda. Pasan los minutos y la saliva se desliza por sus mandíbulas completamente excitados.

Alza su cuerpo, irguiéndose y quedando de pie, sus bocas unidas de nuevo mientras los guía hasta su habitación, han empezado en el comedor de su apartamento pero terminarán en su habitación, donde darán rienda suelta a su placer.

Lo deja sobre la cama con cuidado, observando el cuero pegándose en sus piernas marcando las formas con total perfección, su erección comenzó a doler todavía más, sus ojos subiendo por el cuerpo cubierto solo con una fina capa de lencería roja con volantes negros. 

Subió sobre la cama, dejando su rodilla entre ambas piernas y sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de su amante quien esperaba con ansias lo que estaba por venir.

Unieron sus bocas de nuevo, jugando con sus lenguas mientras soltaban sucios y obscenos sonidos que llenaban la silenciosa estancia.

Empezó a desnudar su torso, cubierto con una fina tela transparente negra, delineó su labio inferior con la lengua y descendió hasta su cuello, dejando lamidas y mordiscos mientras Kuroo se retorcía buscando también complacerlo a él.

Sonríe entre dientes mientras va bajando dejando un camino de besos húmedos y mordiscos desde su mandíbula hasta su pecho, centrándose una vez que llega a sus pectorales en besar, lamer y succionar uno de los pezones mientras con su mano izquierda acaricia y pellizca el contrario.

Tetsuro solo puede gemir mientras contrae los dedos de sus pies y se aferra a las sábanas intentando no moverse demasiado, se arquea cuando ahora la otra mano libre baja hasta el tanga de encaje empezando a bajarlo para introducir su mano y sujetar la erección; subiendo y bajando con un lento vaivén.

Sus gemidos fueron haciéndose más fuertes al mismo tiempo que la velocidad aumentaba y a ratos disminuía evitando así que llegara al orgasmo, su cuerpo ardiendo y su sangre dentro de él parecía fuego quemándolo por dentro.

—Eres hermoso Tetsuro —gimió de nuevo un poco más bajo, si Suguru tenía algo con los zapatos de tacón, él mismo era débil ante los elogios— Mi hermoso muñeco…

—S-Suguru —sus labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez rodeando su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia él.

—Dime qué quieres Tetsu, y te lo daré —asintió arqueándose todavía sintiendo la mano sobre su erección.

—Quiero que me folles, por favor —pidió suplicante— Hazlo fuerte, destrózame por favor. Te necesito.

—Entonces ya sabes lo que debes hacer —se alejó sentándose sobre la sábana señalando su propia erección.

—S-Sí.

Fue gateando hasta llegar a él sonriendo, pupilas dilatadas esperando pacientemente. Sus manos alrededor de su miembro succionando el glande, lamiendo la uretra; finalmente metiendo todo el tronco en su garganta, cerrando la misma alrededor, jugando con sus testículos.

Siguió así varios minutos, tragando, succionando y lamiendo. Tiró del pelo negro del chico con una sonrisa en sus labios, saliva escurriéndose de sus labios, mirada lasciva y necesitada.

—Túmbate y abre tus piernas.

Hizo caso a su orden separando sus piernas mientras las flexionaba, dejando el tacón de las botas sobre la sábana, un gemido ahogado saliendo de sus labios. Tomó las bragas de lencería de sus muslos tirando de la fina tela tirándola por la habitación.

Con el lubricante en la mano tras rebuscar en los cajones, dejando caer un chorro sobre sus dedos y la entrada de su pareja, metiendo dedos uno a uno cada vez que Tetsuro le daba permiso y el visto bueno.

Acarició las piernas de su amante sobre el cuero apretando al llegar a los muslos empezando a penetrarlo suavemente, ambos arqueándose debido a la ola de placer que les azotó a ambos.

Sus labios se unieron, Suguru lo levantó dejándolo sentado sobre su pelvis, saltando sobre él ayudado de sus brazos alrededor de su cadera. Gimiendo entre besos y caricias.

Mantuvieron un ritmo constante durante un buen rato, una capa de sudor creándose en sus pieles hasta finalmente correrse ambos al mismo tiempo, uniendo sus frentes, los labios unidos.

La ola de placer los azotó, finalmente cayendo ambos sobre la cama.

Besó sus labios y después sus párpados. Dejó al chico tumbado para levantar cada pierna y quitarle con cuidado las botas de tacón.

—¿Así vas a recibirme cada vez que vuelva del trabajo? —lo atrajo a su cuerpo, dejando besos por todo su rostro— Eres tan bueno para mí.

—Solo cuando sea un día de mierda —gimió complacido apoyando su rostro sobre su pecho.

—No me imagino entonces los buenos días —lo atrajo, abrazándolo con cuidado— Te amo Tetsu.

—Y yo a ti Suguru.


End file.
